Chroma Cnife
Chroma (auch bekannt unter Chroma Cnife) ist ein Küchenmesser-Hersteller mit Sitz in Demorest, Georgia. Die Firma wurde 1989 gegründet. Chroma verkauft neben Kochmesser auch Schleifsteine, Küchenscheren und weiteres Küchenzubehör. Bekannt sind Chromas Gewürzschneider ProCuTe (Professional Cutting Technology), Chromas Weiterentwicklung der Pfeffermühle http://feinkost.tagesspiegel.de/?p=633. Chroma Cnife konzentriert sich auf professionelle Köche. Neben den eigenen Produkten produziert Chroma auch für Drittfirmen (Original Equipment Manufacturer|OEM). Cnife and Cnives sind eingetragene Warenzeichen Chromas. http://oami.europa.eu/CTMOnline/RequestManager/de_Result_NoReg. left|thumb|CHROMA type 301 Kochmesser - Design by F.A. Porsche] Das Chroma Haiku Classic Santoku sowie zwei Schleifsteine wurden von der Stiftung Warentest mit „gut“ ausgezeichnethttp://www.chroma-cutlery.com/catalogue/all-about-chroma-cnife.pdf. TESTFAKTA, das schwedische Pendant zur Stiftung Warentest, zeichnete in einem Industriestandard-Test das Chroma type 301 – Design by F.A. Porsche - als Testsieger aus. http://www.testfakta.se/incoming/article23474.ece/BINARY/knivar.pdf Überblick Chroma Messer werden überwiegend in kleinen, familiengeführten Betrieben in Japan hergestellt. Die Firma gehört zur Garwick Industrial Ltd.. Chroma Messer kosten im deutschen Einzelhandel zwischen 10 € für ein in China produziertes Kochmesser und 20.000 € für ein vom verstorbenen japanischen Meister Okishiba Masakuni gefertigtem Einzelstück. http://www.kochmesser.de/made-by-okishiba-masakuni.html. Als wichtige Neuerungen auf dem Markt sind das erste Küchenmesser für Kinder, das „Captain Cook“ und der Gewürzschneider ProCuTe als neue Genre anzusehen. 2012 brachte CHROMA die AST-Klinge (AntiStickTechnic) heraus, eine geriffelte Klinge, auf der das Schneidgut nicht kleben bleibt. Nutzer Chroma konzentriert sich mit seinen Produkten auf den professionellen Anwender, den Koch. Trotzdem benutzen relativ viele Hobbyköche die Messer. Chroma oder deren Importeure bezahlen keine Köche als Werbepartner http://www.chroma-cutlery.com/products Produkte miniatur|T‎he Chroma Type 301 Chromas wichtigste Messerserien sind: *''type 301'' – das komplett aus Edelstahl produzierte Messer wurde von Ferdinand Alexander Porsche entwickelt. *''HAIKU original'' – traditionelle, japanische Küchenmesser mit Honoki Griff und dem typischen '’Megugiki pin’’ *''HAIKU Kurouchi'' – ist ein nicht rostfreies Küchenmesser. *''CCC'' ist designed von dem britischen Designer Sebastian Conran, Sandwichstahl *''Japanchef'' ist ein typisches Kunststoffgriff mit drei Nieten, japanischer „V“-Schliff *''HAIKU Itamae Suminagashi'' sind komplett handgemachte, japanische Damaszener Messer. *''HAIKU pro'' sind komplett handgemachte nicht rostfreie japanische Messer. *''Captain Cook'' sind professionelle Messer für kleine Hände, besonders für Kinder geeignet, scharfer „V“ Schliff aus Sicherheitsgründen. http://www.kochmesser.de/chroma-captain-cook-im-stern.html *''Schleifsteine'' *''ProCuTe'' – die Weiterentwicklung der Pfeffermühle entwickelt von AKANTUS Design aus Münster (Westfalen)|Münster. Auszeichnungen *''Focus Way of Life'' - International Design Award, Federal German State Baden-Württemberg, 2002 for Chroma type 301 *''Formexpriset 2003'' - Stockholmmässan Nordic Design Award, 2003 for Chroma type 301 *''Adolf Loos Staatspreis Design 2003'' - http://www.adolfloos.at/html/designpreis2003/02_a.html for Chroma type 301 *''IF Design Award 2005'' - for Chroma type 301 http://www.kochmesser.de/type301-az.html *''Stiftung Warentest, Germany: Knife Test: Chroma Haiku 2nd Place http://www.kochmesser.de/messer-test.html'' *''Der Feinschmecker „Must have“'' - „Product of the month“ of Germanys leading Gourmet magazine, May 2010 for Chroma ProCuTe Spice Grinder *''Best knife in test'' - for Chroma type 301 P-18 by „Test Fakta“ - Nordic Test institute, Sweden - for best quality and performance http://www.testfakta.se/incoming/article20458.ece *''KüchenInnovationspreis 2012'' für CHROMA type 301 Kochmesser mit AST http://block.kochmesser.de/312/kuecheninnovationspreis/ *''KüchenInnovationspreis 2012 - Best of the Best'' für CHROMA Gewürzschneider ProCuTe http://block.kochmesser.de/312/kuecheninnovationspreis/ Weblinks *Chroma Website * kochmesser.de der deutsche Importeur *UK and Ireland Chroma Website *The making of a Chroma Cnife Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unternehmen (Georgia) Kategorie:Messer Kategorie:Markenname Kategorie:Haushaltswarenhersteller Kategorie:Produzierendes Unternehmen (Metall)